


Tumblr Prompts

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Crying, Dark fic, Double Penetration, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Murder, Other, Overstimulation, Sadism, Sex Magic, Sick Character, Somnophilia, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: A collection of prompt fills. Various ships, mostly smut. Tags will updated as fics are added.Summary and fic tags are in chapter summary.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker/Stephen Strange, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	1. Spiderstrange: Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: dark fic with sadist Stephen fucking Peter up with tentacles and sex magic
> 
> Kinks & warnings: sadism, tentacles, choking, somnophilia, sex magic, bondage, crying, overstimulation, light pain play, double penetration

Peter couldn’t move. He was frozen in place, trapped in the dark. He tried to call out for Stephen but he couldn’t so much as move his lips. His skin was covered in goosebumps, bare to the cool room. He’d never been so afraid.

After a long moment, he heard Stephen’s voice in the dark, speaking an incantation. There was the glow of magic as his hands drew sigils in the air. Peter could just see him now, walking around him in a slow circle, leaving behind orange, glittering, shapes. He passed behind him and came back around to close the circle. Then the sigils rushed in and converged in the center where Peter stood. It was dark again without their glow. He wanted to cry. He wanted to believe Stephen wouldn’t hurt him. But it was so dark and he was so quiet. Then he felt something wrap around his ankle.

He couldn’t look down to see what it was, but it curled around and around like a snake. It slid up his body, soft and just cooler than body temperature. Peter shivered as it slid around his sensitive belly and coiled around his waist. More of it wrapped around his wrists, and his chest, his other ankle. It lifted him off the ground and then finally, he could move.

Peter looked down to see glowing orange tentacles sprouting up from the ground. They were translucent. Each one moved independently of the others, stretching him out like a star, hanging in the air.

“Stephen?” Peter called. “What’s going on?”

“You’re so brilliant, Peter,” Stephen sighed. “But naive enough to always be a bit too slow.”

“Please, make it put me down, make it stop,” Peter begged, voice pitching high in panic.

Stephen stepped closer so that the glow from the tentacles just illuminated him. Like a camp counselor shining a flashlight under their face to tell a scary story.

His hand caressed Peter’s face. “Poor, Petey, no. This is exactly how I want you. Well, truth be told. I expected you would be crying by now. I guess I’m not trying hard enough. Still, your naivety is delicious in its own way.” He pinched Peter’s cheek. “My creature is going to feast on you.”

He left Peter alone in the dark once again. He pulled against the tentacles that held him, but he couldn’t get free. They tightened around him until it was painful. All he could do was struggle. Calling out for Stephen only earned him an amused chuckle.

A tentacle curled around his neck, squeezing tighter and tighter. Peter opened his mouth to gasp and the tip of it stuffed his mouth. He sunk his teeth down into chewy softness, but the monster didn’t seem bothered. He gasped and jerked as a skinny tentacle curled around his cock. It contacted, squeezing him then released, forcing blood flow down into his cock. Peter screamed but the tentacle in his mouth muffled the sound.

Peter swallowed around the intrusion as his mouth watered. A fluid, slick like oil, slid down his throat. He cringed. Steadily his cock grew hard and his skin grew warm. He felt less like fighting and more like rolling his hips into the creature’s grip. He tried to shake it off. He started pulling again to get his hands free and pull the tentacle from his mouth, but it was so much stronger than him.

“It’s no use fighting,” Stephen said. “Give up.”

Peter still struggled and squirmed. Another tentacle slid up his chest. It dragged slowly back down, digging painful barbs into his skin. Peter moaned, shocking himself at his response. The barbs were mostly like to encourage him to keep still, but the creature had shivered against him at the sound of his moan. It wanted his pleasure. And if getting him hard wasn’t doing it then it was clearly willing to change tactics.

The tentacle around his throat tightened until he couldn’t breath. More barbs scraped his arms, his back, his thighs. It had him squirming now, moaning in pleasure. All attempts at escape were forgotten.

He heard Stephen’s low chuckle again. “What a pain slut. Who would have thought?”

Peter tried to beg again for him to stop, but he just ended up swallowing more of the fluid. It made his body feel heavy and his skin more sensitive. Made it easier to make him melt.

Peter gasped, crying out as a barbed tentacle lashed against his ass. He moaned, legs shaking. A slick tentacle teased his hole. Peter struggled, but it only caused barbs to dig into his skin, leaving him shivering and drooling. The tentacle around his cock stroked him, distracting him as it pushed into his ass. To Peter’s shame, the thing was barely inside him when he started to cum. It gave him no time to recover, sliding deeper and deeper into his ass, rubbing against his prostate and filling him until he didn’t think it couldn’t possibly get any deeper. The pain of being forced open did nothing to subdue the sensitivity of his body, leaving him screaming as it played with him.

“That’s it. Now you’re crying for me.” Stephen stepped again into the low light, grinning. He wiped a tear from Peter’s cheek and traced the wide O of his mouth. “How are you feeling, Peter? I’m going to take you apart.”

His eyes went wide, feeling the tentacle in his ass grow thicker. It swelled inside him, stretching him wide until more tears rolled down his cheeks. The tentacle in his mouth retreated leaving him covered in drool and whatever fluid. He coughed and shook his head, trying to clear away the fog, trying to fight again.

“Please, Stephen.”

“Still not enough?”

The tentacle in his ass started to move, pumping in and out. He felt more trying to squeeze in and stretch him. The tentacle in front him forced its way into his mouth again, this time slipping too far into the back of his throat. He gagged and shook his head, but he couldn’t dislodge it. After a moment, it slithered back out, just to his lips. Then it pressed back, fucking his mouth along with his ass.

The fog in mind grew thicker. Peter felt heavier and it was easier to ignore fear in favor of pleasure. Barbs scratched his skin and moaned. Another orgasm built and released and he was lost to it, floating in a haze of unending pleasure. He was moaning and crying. It was always too much and not enough. And through the terrified sounds he made he heard Stephen chuckling in the shadows.

He felt human hands on his skin, warm and calloused, far preferable to the slightly cold tentacles. “That’s it, Peter,” Stephen cooed behind him. “That’s a good boy.”

It occurred to him then that the creature wasn’t just a creature, tormenting him on its own. Stephen was controlling it. He was making it fuck him and hurt and make him cum so many times it hurt. His hand wrapped around his cock, softening again after a fourth orgasm. Peter whimpered as he stroked him, coaxing him to get hard again.

“One more. Just one more,” he said.

Peter felt pressure at his ass, something trying to push inside along with the tentacle already in there. His eyes grew wide and begged with his mouth full, choking on tentacle and it’s oily aphrodisiac.

“Shh,” Stephen said. The creature pulled him back, nearly bending his spine in half, making his ass feel ever tighter and fuller, but bringing Stephen’s face just into view. “Look at those tears. Is it my fault when you’re so pretty when you cry?”

He pushed hard, slowly forcing his way in. Peter screamed. Stephen stroked his cock and ran his hand over his chest. He pressed kisses to his shoulder that felt cruel amid what could only be described as violence. And then he was in, moving in opposing rhythm to the much deeper tentacle. It forced another orgasm from him, making him screaming and shake. He felt so weak and so tired, but sharp barbs dug deeper into his skin keeping him awake.

Stephen stroked his oversensitive cock, leaving him no room to recover. He screamed and thrashed as his fingers stroked the sensitive head and was left whimpered and begging as he pumped him in his fist.

“How long will it take you to get hard again?” Stephen kissed the side of his neck. “I’m not going to stop until you cum again.”

“Please!” Peter screamed, but that tentacle still in his mouth muffled the sound and it was just another of the endless noise pouring from his mouth.

Stephen’s hand pet his belly. “I can feel it inside you here, you know. Can you feel that?” Stephen pushed down. Pain sparked through his gut where there was simply not enough room, but he felt the tentacle under his skin as it moved in and out.

Stephen’s thumb ran around the head of his cock and had him whimpering. “Still sensitive, huh? Poor thing.” He kept going, torturing him, unrelenting. It felt like an hour before the sensitivity died down and he started to grow hard. He felt sore all over, especially inside, but Stephen knew how to toy with him now. He knew all the buttons to press.

“Stephen,” he tried again to beg. It was so much, too much. He couldn’t take it.

“Be a good, boy. Just one more,” he purred.

Peter cried, sobbing and shaking. The tentacle withdrew from his lips. The sounds he made were miserable, pathetic to his ears, childish. He was exhausted, overwhelmed, afraid.

Stephen pet his hair, but didn’t relent. “Poor Peter,” he mocked. “Is it too, much?”

“Please,” he sobbed.

“You can take it. You won’t die.” Stephen kissed the side of his neck.

“Please stop," Peter begged. Crying in streams down his cheeks. Stephen kissed his jaw, licking away tears. He kept stroking him, fucking him, there was no relief. When he came, it was painful, overworked muscles threatening to lock up and already empty balls drawing up to cum dry. Stephen held him and kissed tears from his cheeks.

"My turn,” he said. Peter gasped in relief as Stephen finally released his aching cock. He held his hips, concentrating now on fucking him. Peter was tired to protest. He hung in the creature’s grasp, letting Stephen use him. He felt himself slipping, consciousness fading. His vision swam in and out. Stephen was still fucking him as he passed out. Through the haze of sleep, the torment happening to his body felt far away.


	2. Starker: Dark Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: dark peter killing steve rogers after siberia for tony peter thinks tony doesnt know but he does and shows him his appreciation
> 
> Warnings: mentioned character death/murder

“Hey, Pete, can I talk to you for a sec?” Tony asked. He stood, hands in his pockets, just in the corner of Peter’s vision.

“Of course! Just one second!” Peter finished sealing the metal housing for his new webshooter and set the soldering iron down. He finally turned and caught Tony’s expression. That was his ‘I’m pretending everything is fine, but it’s not’ face. “What’s up?" 

Tony took a long breath. He looked Peter in the eye. "I found the body.”

Peter shook his head. “I don’t-”

Tony raised his hand. “Shield was never going to stop looking for him. You knew that. I knew that. I may not be able to track Steve, but I can track you. You spent a weird amount of time in some old ship yard a few weeks ago.”

“Mr. Stark-”

“Please let me finish. I knew what happened. I knew what I would find. I just had to make sure I found it first. No one’s going to find it now. I made sure there’s nothing to find.”

Peter stood, processing. Tony had found and destroyed Steve Roger’s body. But Tony was a good man, the best, the greatest. And he was protecting him after what he did?

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

Tony smiled. He came forward and put his hands on Peter’s shoulders. “Peter. I don’t know why you felt it was so important-”

Peter grit his teeth. “He betrayed you. He would have killed you. He would have killed everyone who tried to help you. All for some criminal.” His heart pounded. His fists clenched. He was spinning, angry and anxious.

“I’m glad you did it,” Tony said. Peter calmed, anxiety gone. There was nothing to fear. Tony still loved him. That was what mattered. And then he realized.

“You knew the whole time, didn’t you?”

“I’m a genius, kid,” Tony smirked. “And I know you.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No. I’m not mad.” He tilted forward and Peter stood frozen in place. Light pressure against his lips shocked him out of it and brought his mind crashing back down to Earth so fast it was dizzying. Tony knew and he was kissing him for it.

Peter moaned, hands reaching up to grab him. He held on to his face, his hair, invading his mouth in a way that likely lacked finesse, but convey all the joy and ecstasy of the moment. Tony held him tight, but it wasn’t enough. Peter jumped up and Tony held him, arms tucked under his thighs while Peter clung to his waist. Their lips broke apart only for Tony to switch to kissing his neck, biting at his skin.

He had blood on his hands, still dripping and wet. If this was his reward then he’d kill every last one of Tony’s enemies.


	3. Thorki: Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: King thor is married but he wants his brother loki. He secretly killed his own wife to make loki his queen
> 
> Warnings: murder mention

The death of Queen Sif was a grim tragedy. Why the frost giants chose now and how they managed to get to her were both questions no one had answers to, but no one questioned Thor when he told of her murder.

It wasn’t long before the people of Asgard began to wonder who would become the new queen. Thor was known for being quite promiscuous and as king, it wouldn’t do for him to sleep around. The people would look down upon it. And so it seemed reasonable that he should remarry despite such sort time passing. All sorts of rumors began to circulate.

Loki sat in the window, watching people walking about the grounds below in somber streams of black. He knew it was only a matter of time. And so it was no surprise to him at all when Thor came to find him.

“Brother,” he called, that gentleness to his voice that he reserved for when he wanted something.

Loki looked up from the window. There was a light in his brother’s eyes that shouldn’t be there. Not now.

“You had something to do with it I’m sure.”

“Pardon?”

Loki scoffed. “Don’t play dumb.”

Thor crossed the floor, stopping only when his shadow cast darkness in Loki’s vision.

“You killed Queen Sif.”

“You would do well never to repeat that,” Thor barked.

Loki stayed calm and remained looking off through the window. “So you don’t deny it. I suppose it’s my fault. I told you ‘no’ after all.”

“Sif was a good friend.”

“A good friend who you married because it was what the people wanted. And you will never disappoint your people. I haven’t figured it all out yet, but I will.”

Thor stiffened beside him. Loki looked up. There was just the smallest hint of anxiety in his face.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone what I find. That would leave me to rule Asguard and we both know I wouldn’t be any good at it.”

“You’ll make an excellent ruler. You will sit beside me.”

“Such a romantic proposal.”

“I’m not asking.”

“No, you aren’t,” Loki agreed. “What will the people say when you marry one of the creatures who murdered their beloved queen? They know what I am and they won’t be pleased.” Thor didn’t flinch, a perfect poker face. Then Loki realized.

“That’s why you said what you did. It’ll be a show of dominance. They’ll eat it right up. Much like when Odin brought me home to show me off like plundered treasure.”

“He made you a prince.”

“And you would make me a king.” Loki took a breath. “Did you love Sif?”

“I did.”

“Do you love me?”

“So much more.”

“Then I suppose I have nothing to fear.” Loki grimaced

Thor stepped closer. He grabbed his bicep and pulled him up from the window, holding him tightly. “I won’t hurt you.”

“No, you never have before, brother,” Loki scoffed.

Thor set his jaw. “Do you not want me at all?”

“Of course I do. It’s your methods that concern me.” Thor seemed to soften a bit. He released his arm to instead hold each of his hands.

“I apologize if I scared you. I simply couldn’t take being apart any longer, being denied what I so desire.”

“Had I known the lengths you would go to, I would not have denied you.”

“Marry me and you won’t have to worry anymore about such things.”

“Or else you’ll kill someone else?”

“Do not jest,” Thor glared. Loki wondered if it bothered him at all what he had done or if he only worried they would be overheard. “Marry me, Loki.”

Perhaps it was terribly unwise, but Loki didn’t hate the idea of it. “Of course, brother.”


	4. Thorki: Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a platonic thorki sick day with sick Loki and baths and cuddles

Thor hadn't seen hide nor hair of his brother since the night before. It was odd since, by noon, Loki would normally have made a point to mock the bit of food he'd found stuck in his hair or to appear suddenly behind the person he was talking to, startling and embarrassing him. But there hadn't been any sign of Loki. So Thor carried himself down to Loki's chambers to check on him.

He knocked, but there was no answer. He pushed the door open a crack and found it dark inside, the curtains covering the windows.

"Loki?"

He heard a groan coming from the bed. He entered and closed the door behind him.

"Loki?" he called again.

"Go away," grumbled a lump in the blankets.

"Are you ill?"

Loki made a sound like a scoff, but he ended up coughing. "You're not going to get any better curled up in the dark. You should have sent someone to bring you something warm to eat."

Thor crossed to the windows and pulled the curtains apart so only a small amount of light came through.

"Spoke to the physician already. I'll be fine," Loki huffed.

Thor turned to look at the bed. Loki was a tiny ball in the center. His eyes peeked out from underneath a thick blanket. "I'll just stay and keep you company then."

"I'm contagious. Shoo."

Thor smiled. "You look so-"

"Don't! I'm not cute."

Thor walked to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Alright. Fine. I don't know what else to call a tiny thing curled up like, though."

It was quiet for a moment. Thor sat, unsure of what to do now. Loki sighed. "At least draw me a bath if you're going to hang about."

"Excellent!" Thor hopped up from the bed, eager to be given a task. He went to the bathroom. Loki had more of a small pool than a tub in there. Thor turned on the tap and let it grow hot before letting it start to fill. Then he went to fetch his sickly, bundled up, brother.

He went to the bed and scooped Loki up in his arms. His brother grumbled and swatted him, but he also buried his face in Thor's arm and a little smile was caught on his lips.

Thor carried him to the bathroom and set him down on the chaise lounge. He looked pitiful, sitting there still wrapped in a blanket.

Thor cleared his throat, "I can step out if you like."

Loki scoffed. "Why? You've seen me naked before. Might as well make good and keep me company."

"I thought you wanted me to go."

Loki glared at him and Thor put his hands up in innocence. "Alright. I'll stay."

Loki dropped the blanket and stood to pull off his clothes. Thor went in search of a towel and returned in time to help Loki into the water. He of course rolled his eyes, "I can walk on my own, thanks. I'm not that sick."

"You haven't turned into a snake or a scorpion once today."

"I don't do that everyday," Loki grumbled, settling into the water. "It's not like I need your attention that badly."

"Of course not," Thor laughed.

Loki sighed. "You might as well join me."

"Are you sure?"

Loki shot him a look. "Thor, I'm very tired. Stop making me repeat myself."

"If you insist."

"Well don't do it if it's so terrible for you. I'm sure I can keep myself entertained."

"Last time you were ill, you threw things at my head until I left you alone. I'm just trying to respect boundaries so I don't get another knot on my forehead."

Loki snickered. "It was a pretty big knot."

Thor shucked off his clothes and sunk down into the warm water. Loki pressed in close and laid his head on his shoulder. He let out a big yawn. He wrapped an arm around him, happy to be a pillow if it helped Loki feel better.

"This is nice," he said. He sounded drowsy.

"We can stay here as long as you like. I'll keep the water warm."

Loki snuggled against him. "Good," he yawned. Thor held him against his side and watched him drift off to sleep.


	6. Spiderstrange: Nipple Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sadist!Stephen manipulating Peter into thinking the stuff he does to him his acceptable because Peter is a pain slut, even when it's too much
> 
> Kinks & warnings: pain play, nipple play, gaslighting, sadism, bdsm, dubcon, crying

Peter is a pain slut. Spanking, whipping, flogging, hot wax, you name it and it gets him hard. Except for one thing. His nipples. Peter's nipples are extremely sensitive. To a point that he always wears a soft cotton undershirt under anything else to avoid irritating them. If he had it his way, he'd walk around shirtless 24/7. In fact, that's what he typically does on the days when his nipples are particularly sore and irritated from whatever he wore the day before.

It's on a day like this that Stephen comes to hang out. They were alone in Peter's apartment. Peter was walking around, shirtless, tidying things up before their movie night. Stephen kept eyeing him, practically drooling. Peter swatted him with a discarded t-shirt and laughed.

"Keep looking at me like that and we'll have to skip the movie."

"What an excellent idea," Stephen purred.

Still smiling, Peter went to the hamper and dropped in the clothes he had gathered. "All done," he declared. He turned around and there was Stephen standing in the bedroom doorway. He came inside and shut the door.

"Oh," Peter blushed. "You're really that excited, huh?"

Eyes dark, expression hungry, Stephen crowded him into the wall. He held Peter's face and caught his lips in a kiss. He pressed in, lips crushing together, tongue slipping in deep. Peter could hardly keep himself upright as Stephen kissed him so deeply. His mouth moved down to press kisses to his neck. Then bites that grew slowly harder and more painful. Peter had to step his feet apart, cock hardening in his pants. Stephen was quick to catch on and reached down to pop the button and shove them down. The boxers went, too, then Peter was naked and still pressed against the wall.

"Stephen, please," he gasped.

"Needy little boy," Stephen smirked. "Hush and let me play with you."

His hand trailed down his belly to his thigh. Peter's hips jerk as his hand came near his hard cock. Stephen laughed. "I think we both know it's not pleasure that gets you off. Why should I give you any?"

Peter whined, "Please."

Grinning cruelly, Stephen slapped his cheek. Peter moaned, hips jerking once again. "See, you would rather have the pain. A pain slut like you doesn't need pleasure to feel good."

He raked his nails down Peter's chest. He leaned against the wall, feeling helpless and needy. Ready for anything Stephen would give him. Then fingers touched his nipples.

"Stephen, don't."

The man caught his chin, squeezing him hard enough to bruise. He looked down his nose at him. "Who are you to tell me no? You love pain. We both know you do. Shut up and let me hurt you."

Stephen pinched. Just a light squeeze and it was enough to make him whine. A little harder on both nipples and he was panting, already sweating.

"Stephen," he whimpered.

"Does it hurt, baby? You must be in love," Stephen cooed.

Peter shook his head. "It's too much."

"You won't think so when I make you cum. Quit lying to yourself."

He twisted one and Peter cried out, trying not to scream. His hands came up to push him away, but he was afraid to. "Stephen," he panted. A tear slipped down his cheek.

Stephen only smirked, eyeing him with hunger. He twisted the other and Peter did scream this time, eyes squeezing shut and tears spilling down.

"Good boy. Let me hurt you."

His fingers dug into Stephen's arms but he tried to be still and good. It hurt so bad he could hardly breathe, but Stephen's thigh was pressed between his legs and without thinking he rutted against it. Stephen laughed in his ear.

"Slut. Hurts so good, doesn't it?"

"Too much," he panted. "Please."

"I don't really care what you think is too much. You're going to cum anyway aren't you?"

Peter nodded, tears wet on his cheeks. "Please, please."

"Please you want to cum or please it hurts?"

Peter tossed his head, unknowing. He couldn't think he was so overwhelmed.

"Tell me you love it and I'll help you."

He gasped for air, choking out the words. "Please, Stephen, I love it."

"Of course you do," he smirked. "Let's see you cum like a good little pain slut." He took a hand off of his chest, enough so that Peter could actually breathe. He reached down between his legs where his cock was aching for attention and wrapped a hand around him. Stephen played with his nipple, making him whine and squirm and buck his hips into his hand. Peter's head pressed back into the wall as he whimpered, voice going high, whining with every rapid breath, until he was cumming into Stephen's hand. When Peter's legs shook beneath him, he finally stopped.

Stephen wiped his hand off on Peter's chest. "If you don't want to be played with, don't walk around topless." He kissed his sweaty forehead and left him to get dressed. Peter looked at the shirts hanging in his closet wondering if it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://babybatscreationsv2.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
